Beautiful Life
by Kaiora93
Summary: The sequel to Beautiful Accident! Before the triplets go to their first year of school, Sora and Kairi decide to throw a party. But when Kairi's friend, Claire, decides she wants to street race Kairi, what will happen? R&R plz!
1. The beginning

_**Guess who's back! Back again! Kaiora's back! Tell a friend!! Hey ya'll!!! I finally have some time to write more! So I'm going to give you a sequel to beautiful accident!! Enjoy!!**_

* * *

It's been five years since Sora and Kairi had their little beautiful accidents. They now live in a small little house on the east side of Destiny Island. Sora works as a firefighter and Kairi, on weekends, works as a nurse. 

Sora was just arriving home after a long day at work. He had to rescue three people out of their burning house. He's lucky that the whole building didn't collapse on him before he got out. He exited out of his Mustang to see his beloved wife standing at the door. Of course that was Kairi. She gave him that come-here-baby smile. Sora smiled as he made his way over to her.

"Hey Kai." Sora said, giving her a peck on the lips. Before Kairi could even say hi, three little kids came flying out of the house singing, "Daddy's here, let's all cheer 'cause daddy's here!!" Sora smiled at his young, carefree children. "Hey kids!!" He said, picking them all up and rushing into the house. Kairi watched as he gently laying them on the couch. She walked over to him.

"Did I say hello?" She asked smiling.

"I must have missed if you did." Sora gave her his famous cheesy smile.

"Hello." They kissed, making their kids say,

"EWWW!!!! MOMMY AND DADDY ARE KISSING!!! YUCKY!!!" Sora turned around.

"Now I'm gonna give ya'll kissy's!!" The triplet's, Mariah, Miley and Michael all shrieked, running away from their dad.

Kairi smiled at Sora. He was such an awesome dad. It reminded her of her dad. Michael ran up to mom and said, "Mommy! Look what I made you!" The little five-year-old boy held up a picture with five stick figures on a sunny island.

"Aww, that is so cute Michael, great job!" Kairi patted his spiky red hair. He proudly walked away from his mother in search of what he should do next. Kairi put Michael's artwork on the refrigerator. She took a closer look and saw that he even signed it. Sora spotted Kairi looking at the fridge door and instantly wanted to know what was up. So he too looked at it. "Isn't that cute?" Sora nodded. "Ya know they have to start school next week.

"I know, three seconds ago, they were in diapers." Sora said, still in denial that his kids were growing up so fast.

**_DING DONG!!!_**

Sora ran to open the door and saw Namine, Roxas and their little girl, Destiny. She had blonde hair put up in pigtails. She was wearing pink overalls with a white shirt under it. Destiny looked exactly like her mother.

"Hey guys!" Namine greeted with a smile.

"Hey, come in!" Sora stepped aside so they could come in. As they walked in, Sora offered them something to drink. Just before Roxas could say 'no thanks', Destiny said in the sweetest voice she could do,

"Yes please!" Sora chuckled.

"And what would you like miss Destiny?"

"Milk!" Sora nodded and fetched her glass of milk. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." Sora looked at Roxas. "What's up homeboy? I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know, we decided to stop by because Destiny wanted to play with her best friends." Roxas replied, watching his daughter gulp down her glass of milk, then go play with the triplets. "Can you believe that they're gonna start school next week?!" Sora's left eye starting twitching. "Yo, you okay man?" Sora shook his head to stop the twitching.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said right as Kairi came around the corner.

"Sora, who's at the…" Kairi saw Namine.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" They yelled, running towards each other and each giving a bracing hugs.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Namine exclaimed.

"Yeah, how long has it been? A year?"

"Uh huh, that's too long to stay away from my best friend!"

"Yup, you wanna call Selphie? We could have a small party tonight."

"Yeah, and we could invite the guys right?" Sora said, jumping in their little conversation.

"Of course, you and Roxas go get snacks and soda. We'll call everyone." They all agreed and went off for filling their duties. (**AN: duties. Lol. I'm so immature.**) Tonight would be a fun night!!

* * *

**_So, what'd you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	2. Party Crashers

**Alright people! Here's chapter two of Beautiful Life!! I need more reviews before I update again!! Let's say... five? Anywho, here's the new chappy!! Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Alright, I invited Riku, Selphie, and my coworkers Ciara and Claire." Kairi said to herself as she checked the people off her list. Namine was in the other room, watching to kids play.

Namine noticed that one of the four was missing. "Ok, Destiny, Mariah, Miley… Michael!" Namine got up to search for the lost child. "Destiny, where is Michael?"

"We were playing hide and seek with him." Destiny said in her cute little voice. "But we gave up because we couldn't find him." Namine smacked her forehead. '_Ok Namine, calm down. If you were a five-year-old boy, where would you hide?'_ Namine thought.

"Ugh… I got nothing." Namine stepped into Kairi's room, hoping Kairi could help her. "Kairi?" Kairi looked up from her list.

"Yes?"

"Um, Will you help me to find Michael? He ran off." Kairi's eye's got wide. She has always been worried when she didn't know where one of her kids was. Ever since Miley got out of the house one day.

**_Flashback_**

_ Kairi, Sora and their three little angels were in the living room. Sora was trying to teach Mariah how to play chess and Kairi tried to give Michael a bath. "Ok, the horses move in a L shape." Sora said as he watched every move little Mariah made. "Ok, the castles only move up and down and you can move them as many blocks as you want." To Sora's surprise, Mariah didn't even need his help, considering that she already put him in checkmate. "Wow, um, good work." Mariah giggled and ran away._

_ Sora smiled, he thought since Mariah already knew how to play maybe he could try and teach Miley. He walked into the trio's bedroom. Miley wasn't in there. He walked in the kitchen. Miley wasn't in there either. Since their house wasn't that big, there were not that many places to hide._

_"Kairi, baby, have you seen Miley?" Sora called from the kitchen._

_"No." She called back. Sora was starting to panic. He searched high and low for his lost daughter. Kairi saw him looking under their bed. "What? You still haven't found her?"_

_ "No, I'm worried." Sora voice was very tense and shaky. "What if she's outside?" Kairi and Sora caught each other's eyes, and then dashed for the front door. It was wide open. They spotted Miley; she was in the middle of the road, playing with a small blue ball. As if it was a horror movie, a huge garbage truck was moving closer and closer towards to unexpecting 4-year-old._

_"Miley!!" Sora darted to save his daughter's life. About a second before the truck pile drived little Miley; her heroic father snatched her up. Sora hugged her. Tearing was streaming down his face from the close encounter. _

End of flashback 

Kairi didn't want that day to repeat, so she searched for her son. Once Destiny, Mariah and Miley noticed that Michael wasn't there with them, they decided to help out too.

"Michael!! Come out from hiding!" Kairi called as she looked under her bed. "He isn't in my room!"

"He's not in our room mommy." Mariah and Miley said in unison.

"He's not outside either." Namine added. Kairi was glad that he wasn't out there.

"Ok, we checked the rooms, outside, I checked the bathrooms… he must be in the kitchen!" They all ran into the kitchen. As soon as Kairi opened the bottom cabinet, she found him. Michael was asleep with a bag of cookies in his lap. Kairi smiled as she picked him up, he whispered.

"Your it."

**Sora's POV**

"I'm telling you Roxas! Doritos are better than Fritos!!" I argued, trying to grab the bag of Doritos, but Roxas got in my way.

"How about we get both!!" He insisted.

"Fine!" I threw both of the bags in the cart. "But you're paying for both because I only have enough money for four bag of chips and two things of soda!" Roxas snorted and we continued down the aisle. As Roxas picked out the soda, a little girl ran up to me.

"Well hi there." I said polity. The little girl cocked her head to the side.

"Are you and that boy gay?" She asked in a disgusted voice. I fell backwards. Roxas must have heard the little girl and quickly said,

"NO! We're both married to our WIFE'S!" Roxas's voice increased when her said 'wife's', scaring the little girl away. It also got people to stare at him. Roxas turned to the nosey humans. "And what the hell are you looking at?" He shouted. They scattered like bugs when a light is turned on. I got up and dusted the dirt of my pants.

"Damn Roxas, you didn't have to go and scare everyone." I stated, crossing my arms and gave him a you-over-reacted look.

"Well, they should mind their own business." He replied irritably. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go before the stores security find us." He agreed and we quickly checked out then headed back to my house.

**Kairi's POV**

After we found Michael, I put him in bed and let him sleep. Although I hate we they take naps during the day. That just means that they'll stay up during the night. Namine and I finished calling people. We invited Riku, Selphie, Ciara, Claire, and Namine's friends Heather, Chelsea, Jessie and Cathleen.

"Is that everyone?" I asked.

"Yup. Heather, Claire, and Selphie are bringing their kids too." Namine replied as she watched her daughter play with some building blocks.

"Good, our kids will have someone to play with besides each other."

"Yeah, also more kids for us to watch." Namine groaned sadly. I laughed, even though it was true. "I guess they could play up stairs. While us adults stay down here and chat." I nodded. The up stairs lead to the biggest room of the house. It was filled with toys, a TV, a couch, and a loveseat.

"They'll be fine." I stated. I heard the front door open and Sora call "We're home!!" We saw him and Roxas come in carrying in the bags of goodies.

"So, what time is everyone showing up?"

"They should be here any min-" the doorbell cut me off. "It."

"That was convenient." Namine said as she open the door. It was Selphie, Tidus and their kids, Jason who was five and Kelly who was nine. "Selphie!" Namine squealed, giving her friend a backbreaking hug.

"Namine!!" Selphie squealed back returning the backbreaking hug. I laughed because Selphie's hug was enough to actually break your back, so Namine had to whisper,

"Can't… breathe… stop…" Her face was starting to turn purple. Selphie said sorry and let go. Namine's face regained its normal color. Selphie turned towards me and was about to give me the same hug. I laughed nervously.

"Um, easy?" She smiled evilly and gave me the same hug, choking the crap out of me. "Ok… that's … enough…" I said, patting her back. Selphie put me down. Sora and Roxas walked over to Tidus.

"Hey, what's up man?" Roxas gave him a homie hug. Sora did the same.

"Nothin' much. So Sora, where's your PS2? I heard that we were gonna play Madden 2007 up in here!" Tidus said with a cocky smile, which Sora returned.

"Heck yeah! We just gotta wait for the others to show up, then we can start."

_**1 hour later**_

All the men were playing Madden while all the women were up stairs watching the kids and chatting. Sora, Tidus, Roxas, Riku and Cathleen's husband Jake, were playing the Raiders and The other girls husband's, Chad, Steve, Christian, Talan and Marlon were playing the Browns. The score was 21 Raiders and 20 Browns.

But enough about the boys, the girls and I were talking about cars when Mariah came up to me and said "Mommy, I'm tired. Can I sit on your lap?" Her voice received a bunch of "awws".

"Of course." I picked her up and sat her on my lap. "Anyway, Mustangs are so faster than the Nissan 350z!" I argued with Claire. She had a 350z and said that it beat Sora's Mustang.

"You wanna bet?" She asked.

"You wanna race?" I put Mariah on Namine's lap and stood up. Claire stood too. Our faces were an inch away.

"You wanna go?" It was silent. Even our kids were watching.

"Bring it." I responded. After a couple seconds of staring at each other like idiots, we both starting laughing hysterically. Everybody else was confused. "What? Ya'll really think that we would race?" They nodded.

"You should have seen the looks on you alls faces!" Claire said, still laughing. "Anyway, we all know who'd win if did race." I nodded.

"Me." We said in unison.

"What? You know I would win!" Claire argued.

"Ya know what? Let's race."

"But I can't." She said quietly.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm pregnant." I swear I thought my jaw fell off.

"Oh my god you're freakin' serious?"

"NO! Haha." I snorted in anger.

"Well, let's go then." We both ran downstairs, out the door, and in our cars with everyone trailing us, including the guys and the children. We started our engines. Sora got in-between our cars.

"This should be an easy win." I said to myself as I strapped my seatbelt.

"Ok, race around the block, then back here." He said quickly. Obviously he wanted to get back to his game. "Ready… go!"

Our tires squealed as we both slammed on the gas! There was a tight turn up the road. I smiled as I drifted around the curve easily, cutting in front of Claire. I looked back, stuck my tongue out at her. She honked her horn rapidly. I laughed and turned around. My laughter stopped as I saw a huge tractor-trailer truck coming my way. Its lights blinded me. Instincts took over my body and I turned in the other lane. I didn't see a car in the other lane and,

**_Crash!_**

It all happened so fast. The car was sent rolling down a hill. I felt something hit my head and I blacked out. So much for a easy win.

* * *

**Uh-oh, will Kairi survive the crash? Find out next chapter!! Later!**


	3. Elizabeth

**Hey peoples!! Sorry it took so long! My teachers just piled our homework on us. Well, here's chapter 3!!**

It has been four hours since Kairi's accident. When the others heard what happen, nobody rushed to the hospital faster than Sora and the triplets. As Sora ran into the hospital while holding Michael's hand who was holding Mariah's hand who was holding Miley's hand. (**Doesn't that sound cute? Lol) **Sora ran to the front desk.

"Kairi?" He panted.

"Um, room 183. It's down that hall." The nurse pointed to the hall on their left. "First door on the right." Sora quickly said 'thanks' and hurried to the room that held Kairi. He ran in the door.

"Kairi!!" He saw an old lady who was sleeping until he busted in. "Oh sorry."

"Henry? Is that you?" The old lady reached for Sora. Sora felt a sudden urge to go towards the lady. So he followed his senses and sat beside her.

'_But what about Kairi??'_ Sora asked his conscience.

'_She's fine.'_

'_How do you know?'_

'_I don't, now just listen to the old lady.'_ Sora felt her take his hand into hers. They were cold and clammy.

"Oh Henry. I knew you'd come back." She started. Sora just starred her. He could tell she was weak and didn't have much time left. "I'm so sorry Henry. I should've listened to you." Sora looked around for a name. Sure enough, he found a nametag on her collar.

"Elizabeth."

"Please forgive me Henry. That's all I want to hear before I die." Sora was about to answer her… but he got all tongue-tied. Could he really deceive her? Elizabeth coughed. It sounded like she wasn't going to hold out much longer. "Please Henry…"

"I forgive you Elizabeth." She smiled.

"Thank you." Then, right in front of his eyes, she died. Sora felt a warm tear run down his face as he got up to leave. He reached in his coat pocket and took out a rose.

"Goodbye Elizabeth." He placed the rose under her hand. Sora bolted out the door in search of Kairi.

"Daddy!" Sora looked to his left and spotted his kids standing outside door number 184. He walked in. Sora saw Kairi. She had a bruise on her face and a broken wrist.

"Hey Kairi." He said. She looked at Sora.

"Hey, what happen to you? The kids said you ran off somewhere."

"I was…" Sora stopped himself. Maybe telling Kairi about the old lady wouldn't be the best thing to do. "I ran into the wrong room." So he told the truth.

"Oh, ok." Kairi smiled. "The doctor said that I would be able to leave in a few minutes… if he didn't find any faults in my X-rays. Sora smiled back.

"That's good." The doctor walked in. He didn't look too happy.

"I got your X-rays." He said simply. He handed them to her. "Look." Kairi starred. Sora couldn't figure out if she was happy, sad, mad, or any other emotion. It was blank. Sora looked.

"Oh my god it's a-"

**Hahahaha, I'm soooo evil.** **You'll find out what happens next chapter!!! Oh, and Elizabeth... you'll find out more about her later in the story alright, so don't go and say "Why the hell did she put an old lady named Elizabeth in the story?" lol, no offense to anyone named Elizabeth!! Alright, read review and all that good stuff. Peace.**


	4. Chapter shocker!

**Oh yeah, I hope ya'll like this chappy. I bet you'll get a BIG shock outta it!! Well, here's chapter 4. See ya at the end of it!**

Kairi stormed through her house doors sipping on a McDonalds drink with Sora, The triplets, and her friends trailing behind her. All of her friends were asking Sora questions like 'What happen?' and 'Is she ok?'

"Guys! Come down." Everyone surrounded him, still waiting for an answer. "Ok, when we looked at the X-rays…"

**Flashback **

_"Oh my god Sora!!" Kairi cried. "I'm-I'm-I'm…" _

"_Your pregnant again." Doctor Hays answered for her. Kairi wished he didn't say the P word. _

"_You're freakin' serious?" The doctor nodded. "Oh god…" Sora fainted._

"_SORA, GET ASS UP!!" Kairi screamed. He jumped up and didn't say anything. One word and Kairi would probably tear his head off. "How many months?" She asked doctor Hays._

"_Only 3 weeks." _

"_But… but… how did that… happen?" Sora was in shock. _

"_Um, the same way these three came along." Doctor Hays answered. "But we're still not sure if the baby is ok or not. But go ahead and go home. If we find anything out, we'll tell you."_

**Flashback over**

"So Kairi could be pregnant again?" Namine asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we don't know for sure yet though."

"Daddy, what does pregnant mean?" Little Michael asked. Sora chuckled.

"It means that there's a baby in Mommy's stomach."

"How did it get in there?" Sora's faces redden.

"I'll tell you when your old enough." Michael was about to ask why, but Sora cut him off. "Now take your sisters and go to bed."

"Ok."

"Night daddy!" All the triplets gave him a hug and kiss then ran off to bed. Sora smiled. Even when things were tough, his kids always put a smile on his face.

"It's late. We should be going." Roxas said shooing everyone out the door. "Later Sora let us know what happens man."

"Alright, later." Sora watched them leave. After each car left, Sora went to his room where Kairi was laying in bed. Wide-awake.

"Hey Kai. You ok?" Kairi looked at him with a hurt look.

"What if it didn't make it?" Sora smiled sadly.

"It will, don't worry."

"I feel like I just killed one of my kids." Kairi said. Yet again, no emotion.

"What? That's crazy talk. You didn't know that you were pregnant. Right now you should be glad that you are still alive." Sora laid beside her.

"I hope your right."

"Me too." Sora put his arm around her waist and rubbed her stomach gently. He hasn't done that since before the triplets were born. It always uses to comfort her and it still does. "Goodnight Kairi." They turned out the lights and went to sleep.

_Sora sat beside an empty bed. Confused, he got up and looked around. "Sora." Sora twisted around and saw a woman around the age of 23. She had long blond hair, big blue eyes and a skinny feature._

_"Who are you?"_

_"You know who I am… I died today beside you…"_

_"Elizabeth? Great, now I'm having dreams about you."_

_"No, wanted to warn you. In the near future, something's going to happen to you and Kairi."_

_"What? What's gonna happen?"_

_"Be careful. Just remember that you love her… don't make the same mistake I did." Elizabeth disappeared._

_"WAIT!!" Then Sora saw a bright light and Kairi's face._

_"How could you?" Kairi asked. She was crying her heart out._

_"Kairi…" Sora reached out to her, but she turned away._

_"It's too late." Kairi too, disappeared._

"SORA!!!" Kairi screamed, waking the frighten man up. "You were having a bad-" Sora hugged her and cried on her shoulder.

"I love you Kairi." Sora's voice was shaky. Kairi instantly knew it was something bad.

"Tell me what happen Kairi." Sora told her everything. One question came to Kairi's head when he finished. "Who the hell is Elizabeth?" (**You guys were asking the same question yesterday. Lol.**)

"She's dead now." Kairi felt guilty.

"Was she an old friend or what?" Sora backed away so that she could see his face.

"She was an old friend."

"I'm sorry Sora." Sora shook his head.

"Don't be, it was just a bad dream. Now go back to sleep, you look tired." They cuddled up. It took a while, but Sora fell asleep, hoping not to repeat the dream.

**Yeah!! There ya go, chapter 4!! I hope ya'll like it!! Plz R&R. Peace, I'm out.**

**_Kaiora93_**


	5. Mathew

The next day, Kairi and Sora headed to the doctors office to see if the infant made it though the car crash. Sora almost drove in the ditch because of his nervousness. He was worried because of two reasons. One, if the baby is alive. Two, if the baby survives, then the family would have all these financial problems.

Sora parked the car in the parking lot and helped Kairi out. They walked up to front desk.

"Name?" The nurse asked politely.

"Sora Kawamoto." The nurse looked down a list of names.

"Ok, Mr.Kawamoto. Wait in the waiting room until we call you." Sora and Kairi sat down in the waiting room and… well, waited. Of course, Sora can't really stand the quiet so he started up a conversation.

"Kairi, what are we gonna do if this baby survives?" He asked in the most worried voice he could whip up.

"Well, first I'd give birth-"

"You know what I mean." Kairi didn't say anything. "What are we gonna do about the money? We barely have enough to get food every week."

"Well, Maybe your mom could baby sit on curtain days and I could work extra." Kairi didn't really worry that much about the money. As long as the baby was ok, she'd be fine.

"Ya know… I'm stupid." Kairi laughed her butt off because of Sora randomness. Their sitting they're talking about money and he finally confesses he's stupid. "Well I am! Why didn't I think of my mom coming over to baby sit? God, she even lives like two minutes away from us." As Kairi finished up laughing like crazy, the nurse called them to the doctor's office.

The nurse leaves them in a small room. The couple sat down and waited some more for doctor Hays to tell them what the hell happen. After two minutes, He finally showed up.

"I am so sorry." He said. He sounded tired and out of breathe. "I woke up late and traffic was horrible."

"It's ok, now what happen to the baby?" Kairi asked in an inpatient voice. Doctor Hays didn't answer and walked past her to his desk. He flipped through his notebook. "Well?" Kairi was on the verge to get up and choke him if he didn't answer her soon.

"It's alive." Doctor Hays turned and smiled at the couple. "And it's a boy." (**I know I said the baby was only a few weeks old, but let's just pretend that we can predict what gender it is earlier than a few months. WORK WITH ME PEOPLE)**

Sora gave the biggest grin he could give and screamed, "YES!" He punched the air above his head. Kairi smiled and gave him a hug.

"Not so worried about the money now are you?" She whispered in his ear.

"No, I'm not. But I still think I'm stupid." Kairi giggled at Sora.

"Well, not much I can do now right?" Doctor Hays said watching the two. "I guess I'll just give you these dates on when to come for a appointment and send you home." Sora gladly took the paper with the dates and happily walked out of the hospital.

That night, Sora called his parents and told them the news. His mother agreed to baby-sit on curtain days of the week.

"I can't believe my son's gonna be a daddy of four!!" His mother said excitedly. Sora chuckled. But he stopped when he heard, '_Michael! Give me back my cookie!'_

"I know, it all happen so fast too. Well, mom, I got to go. Michael is pickin' on his sisters again."

"Ok son. I love ya, and congrats."

"I love you too mom. Thanks." Sora hung up and headed to the kitchen. Michael, Mariah and Miley were all arguing on whose cookie it was. "Hey, hey, hey!" They quieted down to listen to their dad. "How about we just split it?"

"What you talkin' bout daddy?" Miley asked in a cute little girl voice. Sora smiled.

"I'm talking about this." Sora grabbed the cookie and split it in three equal pieces, then handed out to his kids. "Hey guys, I have something to tell ya'll."

"What is it daddy?" Mariah asked as she ate her cookie.

"Mommy and I are gonna have another baby!" The kids smiled and jumped up and down screaming,

"Yay! New baby!"

"You guys are gonna have a new baby brother." Michael was especially happy to hear that, considering he's a boy stuck with two sisters.

"What are you gonna name him daddy?" Sora paused. They haven't talked about that yet.

"Mathew." Kairi answered for him. Sora stood up and gave Kairi a peck on the lips.

"Mathew."

* * *

**There ya go, I hope ya'll like my short chapter. Sorry it's so short, I just don't really don't have time anymore! Anyway, plz review!! **

**Kaiora**


End file.
